


Without His Bonnie

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle





	Without His Bonnie

When Chelsea agreed to marry her boyfriend, Kwon Hyuk, of 4 years, she didn’t think of the idea of planning the wedding mainly alone due to Hyuk’s constant work ethic. He worked with two men, Jiho and Hyoseob, in their own company and they were very wealthy and well off. Hyuk’s work was how he met Chelsea ultimately as she was an up-and-coming photographer.

One day, while at work Chelsea got a call from someone who wanted to employ her for some investigation shots, something she did on the side. This case was a man who assumed his wife was having an affair on him and so he hired Chelsea for $5k to find out and collect evidence. It was easy enough job. All she needed was to follow the wife for a few nights, snap some photos, and then off she went.

 

She followed the man’s wife at a safe distance the first night and found her enter a karaoke place that’s sign was lit up in red. Chelsea snapped a coupled shots of the wife entering and the building. It was a known place for escort services and she knew she wouldn’t be able to enter or get closer without blowing up her investigation. She rapidly shot pictures as people entered and exited the karaoke building not once glancing up as she did. After she stayed out for about an hour and a half in her car, she headed to her work to develop the images in her darkroom.

 

She returned home after developing the photos and rubbed her tired eyes. “I’m home.” She let out a yawn as she kicked off her shoes.

“You’re late today?”

“Ah, shit!” She jumped at the sudden voice of her fiancé. She met his amused gaze and she scowled. “I hate when you just appear.”

The side of Hyuk’s lips widened in a side grin, “It’s not magic, babe.” He held out his arms and as if magnet, she was in his arms instantly. “Long day? You feel tense.” She didn’t verbally answer. Her eyes drooped as she took in his scent. She felt so safe… so at home in his arms. Hyuk untangled himself from Chelsea and led her exhausted body to their shared bedroom. “Get out of your work clothes and we can go to bed.” He kissed her forehead before he went to the bathroom to get ready for sleep.

They climbed in bed, Hyuk’s arm wrapped around Chelsea’s waist as she pressed her head in his chest. Too tired, Chelsea kissed his chest, whispered an I love you, and instantly went to sleep. Hyuk rubbed her back as he watched her sleep.

 

The next day, Chelsea woke to Hyuk gone. She was at work and her mind couldn’t stop wondering to her fiancé’s disappearance. He typically left a note or a text, but today… nothing. She flipped through the photos from the night before, she grabbed the photos of the wife and stacked them in one pile. Chelsea tossed the rest until she saw a familiar face in one. He wore one of his suits that she had pressed only days before. His arm was wrapped around a woman who was clearly not her. Another man beside him with a grin as he had a woman on either side. Chelsea stared at the photo in disbelief not understanding why her fiancé was with the woman.

The door of her store chimed, “Hello! Give me a second!” She put the photo away with her stash as she went out to greet her guest. Waiting were two police officers, “Hello?” She approached them curiously. “How can I help you officers?”

“Are you Chelsea Loggs?” She nodded. The first officer who spoke held out his business card, “I’m Detective Lee and this is my partner Detective Seong, we have a few questions about your fiancé. Is there somewhere private we could talk?”

Chelsea went to her front door and locked it before she flipped off the OPEN sign. “We can go back to my private office.” She walked past the officers and headed to the back with them following. They entered her office and she guided them to some chairs, “Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you. We won’t be long.” She took a seat at her desk as the second officer pulled out a folder. “Are you aware of Kwon Hyuk’s business?”

Chelsea straightened her back, “You mean his business with Jiho and Hyoseob? Of course, it’s how we met.”

The two officers exchanged looks, “Could you elaborate?”

“Sure, ummm I did some promotional photo-shoots for their company, would you like to see the pictures? I’d have to do some digging since it’s been some years ago.”

“That’s not the business we’re talking about, Ms. Loggs. We mean his underground work.”

“I’m sorry? Underground work?” She shook her head, “We’re talking about my fiancé? There’s no way he’d be involved in that.”

The second officer placed the folder down on Chelsea’s desk, “Yes, well, we have been following your fiancé. He goes by the alias Dean in the underground. He works with Jiho also known as Zico and Hyoseob known by Crush. They’re called Fanxy Child and they have become very active in prostitution rings and drugs.” Chelsea opened the folder and her eyes opened slightly as she saw a picture of a woman that she saw in the picture with Hyuk. “This woman” the officer tapped on the image, “Was found brutally beaten, raped, and had her throat slashed in the shape of a cross. The throat slashing is the work of Fanxy Child.”

Chelsea got up from her chair and ran to her trash can as she threw up her breakfast. The officers gave her a pity look as they watched her cough. She rushed off to the bathroom and washed her mouth before she went to her stash of photos. She returned to the officers with shaky legs, “I’m sorry about that.”

“No, our apologizes. We didn’t mean to frighten you.”

A stray tear slipped down Chelsea’s cheek as she looked down at the picture with Hyuk, “I only got sick because…” She held out the image, “I was hired to track a guy’s wife and so I took a lot of pictures that I developed last night…” The officer took the picture and his partner looked over it. “I didn’t know I took a picture of Hyuk and that girl last night until I got the photos done.”

The officers eyes lit up with the new evidence, “Are there more photos?”

“Not that I know of, this is the rest of the stack I haven’t gone through” she held out the pictures.

One of the officers took the pictures from her and they stood. “Thank you for your help. We can put you in a protection program if you like. If Kwon Hyuk and his accomplices find out your involvement with us, they won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Chelsea pressed her hand to her mouth as she was told the news. She shook like a leaf as she told the officers she would think about it and they left. Once alone, Chelsea’s legs gave from under her and she cried.

 

It had been four years since that day. Four years since she last saw Hyuk. Four years since Hyuk saw the outside world.

He watched the gate that severed him from the outside world. Hyuk walked out and approached the two men who leaned against the car. He smirked as he held out his hand and took the first guys hand. “Zico. Crush. Knew you’d come get me.” They gave each other a bro hugged with their hands still pressed together against their chest before he did the same with the other. “You find her?” Hyuk asked.

Zico adjusted his sunglasses as he held out an index card, “Crush located her a couple months back. We could have taken care of her for you.”

Hyuk took the card and smirked, “Nah, I needed to deal with it. She’s my fiancée after all.” He looked at the addressed that was etched on the paper. Chelsea had four years to make up for and he was going to make sure she paid up.

 

“Ready? One, two… Smile!” Chelsea snapped the photo as a family of five posed for the picture. “That was great!” She looked up from the camera and the family moved around. “I’ll have the pictures fixed up and prepared within a couple of weeks.” Due to the situation with Hyuk, Chelsea fled South Korea and returned to her hometown. She continued her photography work back in her hometown and lived in a secluded small town.

 

Once at the office, she uploaded the images on her computer to edit. Chelsea opened the first image and began to make small adjustments when she caught something off to the side in the picture. A man leaned against a tree behind the family and looked directly at the camera. She zoomed in to the man to edit him out of the image. However, when she zoomed in and caught the clear image of the man’s face Chelsea jumped out of her chair in horror. The color drained from her face as she locked eyes with Hyuk’s eyes in the picture.

Her breath quickened as she ran around her office to gather some things. The store door bell chimed and Chelsea shook. Didn’t she lock up today? “I’m sorry, we’re closed” she stuttered.

“Aw really?” His voice made her blood run cold, “I was really looking forward to a session with my backstabbing fiancée.” Chelsea looked up and met Hyuk’s dark eyes. She stepped back and his lips pulled to a smirk when he saw her reaction, “Long time no see, love.” He shut her office door and locked it, “You know, I didn’t know you were into sleuthing.”

“Hyuk…” she whispered “It wasn’t like that…”

“Really?” His lips fell as he glared at her, “Then tell me how it really was?” Chelsea shook her head unable to explain. Hyuk tsked as he drew out his gun, “That’s what I thought.” Chelsea reached in her bag near her, pulled out the pepper spray, and as Hyuk took steps near her she sprayed him. Hyuk let out a yell as he closed his eyes. Chelsea ran past him, unlocked the office door, and ran out to the back exit of her shop. Hyuk let out a growl as he tried to focus without the terrible stinging in his eyes. His arm ran across her desk knocking everything off with loud bangs and clashes before he went after her.

Chelsea cursed herself for deciding to live in a secluded area instead of the big cities of New York City or L.A. where she could have blended and hid. However, she never expected Hyuk to come after her. Not after all these years. Chelsea fell forward as a sharp pain went through her chest. She hit the dirt ground hard. Her hand went to her chest and pulled back to see blood cover her fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked back. Hyuk stormed up to her with his gun in hand ready to fire again. “Hyuk… You don’t have to do this… Please… I wouldn’t tell a soul.”

Hyuk pointed his gun at her head with a deadpan emotion. “I know you won’t.” He was out for revenge. He was out for her blood. He didn’t need someone like her in his life, but he also didn’t want someone like her out in the world who could try to bring him down again. Hyuk knew Chelsea would go back to police. And that, he couldn’t allow. His cold eyes stared her down and a smirk appeared on his lips, “It was nice knowing you, princess.” He stated before he pulled the trigger. The bullet went between her eyes and her body collapsed. She was dead in seconds. Hyuk watched the pool of blood begin to form beside her head. “It’s too bad” he pocketed his gun, “And here I thought you could have been my Bonnie.”


End file.
